The Titan's Bane
by br1ck
Summary: Kronos struck before Percy made it to Camp Half-Blood, now Annabeth is part of Kronos's Inner Council, Luke is dead, and the gods are captured. And then that one day that Annabeth goes on a fun Demigod hunting mission may be the biggest day of her life.
1. The Hunt

**Me: Hello. Today we will be doing something I like to call "Torture the Half-Bloods"!**

**Annabeth: Sp… Sp… Spiders! Ah!**

**Percy: Kronos! He's back! Run!**

**Me: I'll save you if you do the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Br1ck does not own us, nor does he own Percy Jackson, although… Eek! Spider!**

**Me: Now… oh yeah as I was saying I said I'll save you if you do the disclaimer without screaming afterwards.**

**Annabeth: I'll send you to Hades after these spiders die.**

Chapter One

The Hunt

(Annabeth's POV)

I stared blankly at the pile of ashes that used to be a magician. Kronos had gotten bored of yet ANOTHER entertainer. I guess you're wondering who I am. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am the daughter of the _former _Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. I'm part of Kronos's Inner Council, meaning I have a nice room, an entire library to myself, and I get to watch Kronos blow up performers.

"Lord Kronos, why don't we do something else for a little while?" Said Lady Rhea, who was Lord Kronos's Wife, I'm actually surprised that Lord Kronos allowed her to continue being his wife, after all she did hide Zeus from him.

"Hmm… Very well, half hour break to do whatever you want. Except for Annabeth and my wife, I have business to attend to with them." The Titans grumbled and flashed out, leaving me with Lord Kronos and Lady Rhea.

"What is it my Lord?" asked Lady Rhea, I was curious too, but Lady Rhea was Immortal, I could get fried if I stepped out of place.

"I was thinking we should send Annabeth on a hunting mission, she needs to get out some, all this time sulking over her dead boyfriend is doing no good for her." replied the Titan Lord calmly, and I almost snapped at that, luckily I did not yell 'He's not my boyfriend!' that would most likely get me killed.

"Very well my lord, I will have Annabeth suited up in the standard armor." Said Lady Rhea, but Kronos said something that I didn't quite understand.

"Use _the _armor." Said Kronos, he said it in a way that made me, feel awkward? No, nervous, I defiantly feel nervous.

"Okay my Lord." Said Lady Rhea, she turned towards the entrance, and in a flat voice, like 'I'm hiding my emotions' flat, said "Come along Annabeth."

And so I followed, I was taken to a special room it wasn't much, but I knew this was some special armor, there was a table in the middle and plenty of Gadgets hanging off the side.

"We're going to put you under Annabeth; this armor is slightly painful to put on someone. It's made to transform to the intensity needed, it will feed off your brain waves to sense what type of armor is needed, and to do that we need to drill into your head." Lady Rhea told me, way to boost morale Lady Rhea.

"Why can't I use Standard Armor my lady?" I asked. I was not so ready to give this armor a try.

"My guess is Lord Kronos trusts you to evaluate the armor." She said, she then gestured to the table, and I knew I had to get on, so I slid onto the table, and prepared for the gas that would put me under. One of our trained Surgeons was the one to put the mask that would direct the gas to me. _Oh great. _Was my only thought, that's when the gas came, and everything faded out.

* * *

I woke up in a helicopter, first thought; _oh no, I've been kidnapped._ But then I remembered that I was going on a Hunting Mission. I turned on my headset; thankfully I had already been wearing it.

"Where are you dropping me off?" I asked the pilot through the radio link

"We're going to Manhattan Ma'Am." said a reply through the radio.

"Okay, what's my Weaponry?" I asked

"We have a sword and a bow with twelve arrows." The voice said through the headset again.

"How close are we to our destination?" I said, asking my final question.

"About ten minutes, Ms. Chase." The pilot told her. "By the way, my name is Chris Rodriguez. _Thank you _for asking." I could practically feel the sarcasm from that statement. But I ignored it.

Ten minutes later we touched down onto the ground of the Manhattan area. Or at least the remains of it, being the home of the gods, Kronos destroyed Manhattan Island. Only a few buildings still stood, and they were worn down and about ready to break, I looked around to see no Half-bloods that were still allied with the Olympians, of course they would run away at the sight of a Kronos Hunting Helicopter. Or as the Hunting squads called them, the K.H.H. but with enough searching I would find a Half-Blood or two.

"See you back at the headquarters hopefully Ms. Chase." Chris told me before starting up the engines, and lifting into the sky.

I began scouting the land, and just as Lady Rhea told me, my armor changed into black stealth armor. I would save my arrows until I needed them, so I drew my sword. It wasn't long until I found someone, it wasn't a demigod, but I still had to take chase, I lost half my quiver before he died. Most Mortals that were still here were against the empire. Actually _all _entities here were against the empire, except for Monsters. I checked the arrows I had shot, none of them were good, they had all gotten into places I couldn't reach, broken, or I couldn't find. Half my quiver was gone now, better start being careful.

Within the hour I had hunted one Half-Blood and two mortals. It had taken the other Half Dozen of arrows, and a few slashes of the sword. I was about to call the helicopter, when I saw a pair of glowing sea green eyes in darkness of Manhattan. I started to casually move towards the pile as if I was just walking around absentmindedly the pile. The figure seemed to know my intentions and began running away, so naturally I gave chase. The figure was obviously a Half-Blood because he was dodging debris while keeping a steady pace, I tried running a little faster, in hopes that he was running as fast as possible, then he rounded a corner, I turned in time to see him smirking, feel a bang on the back of my head, and then nothing.

**Me: Read it, Review It. And tell me what you like, you don't like, and suggestions.**

**Percy: Say you hate it!**

**Me: Shut up Percy!**

_**Klonk**_

**Me: I will accept Constructive Criticism. And please no Flames. Bye!**


	2. The Resistance

**Me: Hmm… How to torture them…**

**Percy: Run away before he can think of something!**

**Me: Got it! *snaps fingers and a plate of blue cookies appears behind reinforced glass***

**Percy: Blue… Cookies! *runs into glass***

**Me: Say the disclaimer and you get the cookies.**

**Percy: Br1ck does not own Percy Jackson. *glass rises and there is an opening***

**Me: Good work Percy! *Percy grabs a cookie and a wall opens up to reveal Annabeth in a cage holes open up in the cage and spiders crawl out***

**Annabeth: SPIDERS! EEK!**

**Me: Very Good Percy! Enjoy everyone; blame my laziness for the lack of an update.**

Chapter 2

The Resistance

(Percy's POV)

I grabbed the girl that my mom had just knocked out onto my shoulders, _that's one less hunter loose._ I thought as I began jogging towards the base. If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Second in Command of The Resistance. I managed to escape Kronos, barely; my mom and I went into hiding after Kronos revealed himself, when you barely understand anything, it can be quite confusing, and ADHD didn't help. A few years of hiding and we soon found out that others had survived, and were against Kronos.

Long story short, after hiding we began resisting Kronos in secret, and our numbers are growing.

Suddenly I slammed into the door, that's what I get for getting lost in thought. At least I didn't fall; the hunter would've been squished beneath me, well, nothing like a nice hard door to bring you back to earth. I opened the door to see Charles Beckendorf and Lee Fletcher standing Guard, I gave a short nod before climbing the stairs to the 'interrogation room' which was just a hotel room, we were stationed in a hotel, at one of the higher floors, so that while we were interrogating them they didn't try to jump out the window.

I soon reached the room and began tying her to a chair, _Maybe she is the one that will finally give us the opening we need._ I thought as I tied her wrists to the arms, then I noticed that I was unconsciously tying it like it was Standard Armor, there are three basic types of armor Kronos's Hunters use. Light, standard, and heavy, I was sure that when she had been chasing me she had been in light, but now it was in standard.

"Hey, Mom, She's wearing Standard." I told my mother, who had just walked into the room.

"That's impossible, she was wearing light." She replied absentmindedly, most likely thinking about the Kronosian Military Movements. Everyone was on edge, even my mother who always looked on the bright side, now prepared for the worst.

"That's what I thought too. I wonder how she changed it." I said, mostly speaking to myself on the last part. My mom heard me and looked at the girl,

"That's strange… Hold on the part on the back of her neck is new..." she said, before going back to being absentminded, I saw that she was correct, there was a small black box on the back of her neck, I took a few glances at it, it seemed to be stuck to the back of her head, most likely read brain waves and changed itself to fit the situation, I decided, so while she was unconscious, the machine didn't work.

"You think she's the one mom?" I asked her, she knew what I was talking about, the one we could hold hostage and begin the revolution.

"Maybe, we won't know until she wakes up." My mom replied sighing "Maybe its better we haven't found 'the one' yet honey, we will have more time to prepare." I silently agreed with her, and yet I couldn't help anticipating when we finally found someone we could intimidate Kronos with. When we finally called out a battle cry and faced off Kronos's Military.

"Hello!" Said a voice from the shadows, startling me but not that much, I was used to it.

"Hi!" Said another voice from the other end of the room, now that my momentary shock from the first voice was gone, I wasn't surprised by the second.

"Stolls, get out of the Shadows now." I said in a firm voice, they can get really annoying sometimes

"Can we still do it when she wakes up?" Asked Travis walking out of the shadows, I mentally groaned, I've told them practically fifty times now.

"No, fifty times now, no." I replied almost immediately.

"But it would be fun!" Connor said stepping out from the other end.

"Connor." I said dangerously calmly.

"Okay, Okay, No need to do anything! We'll leave!" Connor said, noticing my tone, before he and Travis practically ran out the door. I smirked slightly; no-one questioned me, mostly because I had done something none of them had managed.

"Any idea when Hephaestus will have Apollo's Decoy ready Percy?" My mom asked, I admit I had sort of forgotten she was right there.

"I don't know, although I'm scared to think that maybe Hephaestus's Base got taken." It was extremely scary, I mean think about it, not only would we have lost Hephaestus's help, but we would also be revealed, and I doubted all of our soldiers could stand against Kronos when he's directly in front of them, one of them would spill everything, if your thinking that I am not trusting the people in the resistance your wrong, but Kronos was quite scary. Even I might break after a while.

"Should I send a Scout team over to check up?" she asked, breaking my line of thought, again. I wonder I'm thinking like someone is reading my thoughts. Darn it did it again.

"Contact Zoe, we'll have the Hunters take a look, and please don't tell them that I suggested them, I already have enough bruises from last time." I replied, and then I looked at the girl tied to the chair. "Let's hope she's the one, because we can't hide much longer."

"I know honey, I know." My mother replied sadly, I looked at her, and gave her a reassuring smile

"We'll beat Kronos Mom, he doesn't stand a chance." I told her, secretly hoping that what I just said was true. Suddenly I heard a mumble from behind me, perfect.

"Well she seems to be waking up, time to greet her then." I smiled, I brought out Riptide, it was a good move, she wouldn't be able to attack us if she somehow managed to get out of her bonds, and it was intimidating.

"What the…" she mumbled, which I replied with by putting riptide against her neck lightly so she wasn't cut but she could feel the cold metal against her.

"Who are you, and what's your rank?" I asked calmly, her eyes shot open almost immediately.

**Me: And done! Read and Review everyone. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**

**Percy: I don't like this story**

**Me: Too bad, I do. Virtual cookies for everyone that reviews!**


End file.
